Talk:Silent Surf
Game Update Bug? 06/15/06 I don't know if it's a bug or not, but one of my guildies and I discovered on accident that if you leave Seafarer's Rest into the Silent Surf, and keep following Amadis, Wind of the Sea (you should see him almost immediately), that enemies fighting enemies actually gives drops. The Outcast groups will go hostile to everything in this area, and everything they kill will leave a drop. In just a couple of hours, I raked in nearly 100k in gold, filled my inventory up with Gold items, and had 5 green weapon drops. If you're setup correctly, you can go in alone, pull HUGE groups together, and sit back and reap the rewards. You don't get any experience for any of it, but the cash influx was enough to keep me going back over and over again. I say we found this out on accident only because it wasn't this way before the update. We were going out just after the update on a chest run and noticed several drops for us in an area we hadn't even been yet. After just one more run, we realized that we had stumbled into a goldmine.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 09:08, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :All mobs fighting each other everywhere have been dropping stuff since the patch. You'll get XP if you're close enough when any deaths occur. --68.142.14.34 09:14, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::See Guildwiki Notes (and the related talk page) here: Game_updates/20060615 --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:15, 16 June 2006 (CDT) :::So, am I to assume that since it says in the Game_updates/20060615 that, "This update introduced a bug in the drops system," that this issue will be corrected?--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 09:23, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ::::There is no word from Anet on this issue yet. It just happens to make sense, from the player perspective, to consider it as a bug. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:30, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Nerfed. Bummer. :) --Karlos 01:32, 17 June 2006 (CDT) That was one of the best bugs ever. In total, I walked away from that 'introduced bug' with 12 Green items, so many golds I can't even begin to count them, and nearly 200k to boot. If you factor in the number of keys I purchases, over 50k worth, and the items I've not yet sold, I made over 300k in under a 24 hour period. Thanks ANet for refilling my bank account.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 08:34, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Drops The drop rates from Locked Chests are realy bad.Brietje 20:26 10 August 2007(CDT) Lots of luxon chest Minimum what i have seen was 2.maximum 5.The area can be done easily with henchies.i itself like witman's folly more,but luxon chest bought from disscount merchant are cheaper. :I prefer Maishang Hills myself. Smaller, less intense, still 2-5 chests, and the chance of a Woe Spreader on every trip ^^ --'Snog'rat 10:43, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :: I did not know the item in question, and when I checked the stats, I knew it would be perfect for my Livia (minion bomber)... got it on the second run from Eredon Terrace :-) Thanks for the tip ! 12:10, 15 July 2008 (UTC)Aliabastre